


Form K.

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S1E06. How the disco came to a close it still vivid in the Form K's collective minds. For Joe, it's meant he's been on the receiving end of some well meaning advice. They may be Special K to the rest of the school, but they look out for their own in this form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form K.

The after-election disco had left a sort of hangover over Form K. The kiss between Alfie Wickers and Gulliver had left them with a ranging of emotions, from upset, to being pissed off. The hurt came largely from Chantelle and, unsurprisingly, Joe. What was surprising, however, was how much the latter was trying to hide his hurt.

"He was drunk," Joe reasoned out, hands playing with his pen as Stephen and Chantelle cornered him around him desk. "He didn't mean to kiss her." It fell flat, and they all knew it. Shifting uncomfortably, he continued to fidget with the pen. "He didn't ... he didn't mean it," he said.

"Listen to yourself!" Stephen exclaimed. "Sitting there making excuses for him," he shook his head. "Get a hold of yourself; he kissed someone else! You can't just make excuses for him," Stephen gave Joe a critical glance. "God, have some respect for yourself."

"He's right," Chantelle nodded. "You've got to have respect for yourself, can't expect no-one else to, if you don't," there was another nod to finish her sentence, as she sniffed, and pushed some hair out of her eyes, dabbing a finger underneath to wipe away any wetness. "It hurt to see her clinging to him like that, but it must be worse for you."

"I'm alright," Joe said, "really."

"Oi, Joe," Rem-Dogg made his way into the classroom, followed quickly by Mitchell and -- was that Jing? Joe shook his head. "Listen, we all saw it mate, you want him dealt with, say the word," Rem-Dogg nodded.

"That's right, one word, and he's on the hit-list of some _very_ nasty people," the smirk on Mitchell's face could possibly terrify Grayson himself.

"Frank offered concrete shoes," Stephen interjected. This gained some interest from the other boys, though a look of horror from Joe. The fabulous boy shrugged. "Just saying," he said, slightly defensively.

"He's not worth it, babes," Chantelle said, patting Stephen on the shoulder, before turning to Joe. "But if you want your revenge, you come to us girls," she patted his hand. "I can try the blow him away tactic," she smirked widely. "And Jing..." she turned to the other girl.

Jing smiled. "I can kill him with my brain."


End file.
